gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sue Sylvester
Susan "Sue" Sylvester is the coach of the McKinley High school Cheerios cheerleading club and founder of the Muckrakers Club and League of Doom as well as the Old Maid's Club. Sue was at one point the coach of Aural Intensity, before their loss at Regionals in 2011. She also bullies kids on a daily basis. She wanted to destroy the school's glee club, the New Directions, and their teacher, Will Schuester, attempting to bring it down at any cost. She had a handicapped sister named Jean, who she often spent time with. Jean brought out her kinder side, and passed away in the season two episode Funeral. As a result, Sue announced she will no longer try to bring down the Glee Club - and instead decides to focus on politics. When her campaign as congress fails and later Roz Washington, the coach of the McKinley swimming team, takes over the cheerios because Sue wasn't present for them, she is kicked from being the cheerleading coach but deals with Principal Figgins, that if she can win a Nationals championship with the glee club, she wants her cheerios back. When the New Directions win, Sue is back on top with her title as winner of two national championships, her cheerios and the glee club. Sue is the main antagonist of Glee, and is often seen as the villainous teacher who likes to shake them up. On many occasions she, usually inadvertently, inspires Will. She is highly critical, constantly reprimanding other students, faculty, and her Cheerios - and still manages to be one of the most loved characters of the show. Sue has a strong disliking for most of the glee kids, but seems to have taken a liking for Kurt, protecting him against Karofsky and other bullies, resigning as principal out of protest, when Karofsky is allowed back. And when he told her to stop calling her "Lady", she listened. In Comeback, when Will mentions Kurt and the Warblers, she sadly whispers, "Sweet Porcelain." In Sexy, she seemed to have thought they were allies, until Kurt quickly informed her otherwise. Sue became pregnant somewhere between The Spanish Teacher and On My Way. In Big Brother, she finds out that her child is female and has a high risk of having Down syndrome, similar to how her sister Jean and cheerio of hers, Becky, the two people closest to her, had Down syndrome. Her baby is introduced in The New Rachel and is named Robin. Sue Sylvester is portrayed by famous actress Jane Lynch. Biography Season One Pilot Due to the Cheerio's increasing budget, the teachers' coffee machine was temporarily taken away. To make up for it, Sue brings Will and Ken lattes. When Will asks if he could have some of her cheerleaders join the Glee Club, Sue tells him that in high school certain people fall into different spots, the Cheerleaders and Athletes are at the top, the smart kids are at the bottom and the Glee Club kids are below them. However, when her and some of her Cheerios see the glee club kids singing Don't Stop Believin' she becomes jealous of them, and tries to get Principal Figgins to cancel Glee club. Showmance Sue thereafter attempts to disband the Glee club. Sue informs Will that unless Glee club makes it to Nationals, Principal Figgins will cut them. She later catches Finn and Rachel using her copy machine and wants them kicked out, but her efforts are blocked by Will. After the Glee club does a really offensive version of Push It, Sue is the first to complain, almost getting Glee club shut down. When Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce also join Glee Club, she orders them to become spies for her. Acafellas With the Cheerios updating Sue about the Glee club she learns that Will hadn't been showing up for practices and the club's members were considering hiring Dakota Stanley, a cruel yet amazing choreographer that taught Vocal Adrenaline. The Cheerio spies thought that this would convince all of the weaker members of the club to quit. However, Dakota's fee was much too expensive for the club to pay, so Sue allowed her Cheerios to help with a car wash to support the Glee club as part of her ultimate goal to disband it. However they fired Dakota and Will came back, allowing Glee club to continue on as normal. Sue, however, was not happy with her Cheerios for failing to bring down the Glee club. Preggers Later on, Sue obtains her own section of the local news (WOHN News 8), named Sue's Corner. However, she learns that unless her Cheerios make it to nationals, Sue's Corner will be cancelled. Sue visits Sandy Ryerson and teams up with him to try and get Rachel Berry out of the Glee Club. Sandy, who believes that Will has been running Glee Club into the ground, is happy to help. The Rhodes Not Taken The two set up a school musical, to get Rachel to audition for. Subsequently, they give the part to her. When Will gives Rachel's solo to Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel quits the Glee Club. Sue later finds out that Sandy has been yelling at Rachel, and tries to convince her that she is a horrible singer so that he could write himself into the musical, instead of Rachel. Rachel agrees to rejoin Glee club, but after hearing that Quinn is pregnant, she confronts Sue and says that if she wants her to return, there would have to be some changes made. Sue agrees with her completely and gives her control of the musical. However, Rachel ends up rejoining Glee club. Vitamin D Sue is seen writing in her journal where she talks about a "recent disaster" where Quinn's leg quivered during a practice. She writes that the quiver would cost her nationals unless she stops the Glee club, because Quinn's excuse for quivering was that she was tired from Glee Club. She decides to blame Will Schuester for it. She thinks if she fails at ruining Glee Club, she can try to ruin Will. So, she talks to his wife Terri Schuester about Will's relationship with Emma Pillsbury. Growing suspicious, Terri gets a job as school nurse despite having no medical experience. She gives all of the Glee club members performance enhancers so Principal Figgins decides that they need a Co-Director, for which he chooses Sue. Throwdown Sue is the New Directions' new Co-Director, causing huge arguments between Will a nd herself. She asks her Cheerio spies (Quinn, Brittany, and Santana) what they think the club's biggest flaw is, and Quinn says "The minorities think they are not being heard." She splits up the Glee Club according to minorities, trying to make the kids think Will is racist and sexist, and causes conflict. Sue comes up with a song for the minorities (or Sue's "Elite" Glee Club). They sing Hate on Me, with Mercedes singing the solos. Sue also finds out that her Cheerios are not academically eligible to be cheerleaders, because Will flunked them all to sabotage her. Instead of reporting this to school officials, Sue gives back to Will full control of the Glee Club. Sue also forces Jacob Ben Israel to reveal to her that Quinn is pregnant. Mash-Up Sue finds a new relationship with Rod Remington, a fellow co-worker at the news station she films "Sue's Corner" at. He wants to take her a "swing" dancing competition, so Sue gets dance lessons from Will, building a friendship. Sue finds out that Rod is cheating on her with Rod's partner news anchor, Andrea Carmichael, ending their "relationship." This break-up puts Sue in a bad mood again, abruptly ending her and Will's friendship, to no surprise. She kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant, which she was not going to do when Rod had put her in a good mood. Wheels Sue is forced to hold an open audition for the Cheerios, having removed Quinn. Kurt, Mercedes and some other students try out, but she refuses all of them. Except when Becky Jackson, a girl with down-syndrome tries out. Sue accepts her to Will's surprise, ending the auditions. Principal Figgins wants to take money from the school's different budgets to get more handicap ramps, but Sue thinks it is a horrible idea, refusing to give up any money. In the end of the episode, Sue suddenly pays Figgins for three new ramps. Later on, it is revealed that Sue's sister, Jean, has Down syndrome as well, and Sue's visit inspired her more generous side, which lead to her helping the handicapable kids at McKinley. Hairography Sue forces Will to give her the set list, even threatening to come back as Co-Director of the Glee Club. Will gives in, handing over the set list, which she immediately takes to the other directors of the Glee Clubs competing show choirs. Mattress Sue convinces Principal Figgins to not let the Glee Club have a picture in the Thunderclap yearbook. She says that having a picture of the Glee Club in the Thunderclap would give the other students another change to bully the kids in Glee. Will is angry, and has to buy a small ad in the yearbook just so the Glee Club can be shown. Rachel, not satisfied with the small picture in the yearbook, casts the Glee Club in a mattress commercial. Sue sees the advertisement and has Glee Club's amateur status revoked, almost disqualifying New Directions from Sectionals, but Will accepts the free mattresses given to them, disqualifying him from Sectionals and saving Glee Club. Quinn labels Sue a hypocrite in front of her, because Sue has kept the Cheerios amateur performers even thought they had been given large amounts of gifts such as shoes, haircuts, and complimentary tanning. Quinn forces Sue to give up one of the Cheerios' six yearbook pages to the Glee Club. Sue likes her fierceness and accepts Quinn back on the Cheerios for the yearbook photo, but Quinn surprisingly refuses, as she wants to be in a group that wants her there, like Glee Club. Sectionals cheating on her with Andrea.]] Will finds out that Sue leaked the set list to the other teams. The evidence builds up and is given to Principal Figgins by Will, Grace Hitchens the Jane Addams director, and Dalton Rumba, the Haverbrook director. Furious, Figgins decides to suspend Sue from the position of cheerleading coach. Sue decides to take a vacation to her condo in Boca, and come back tanner, muscular, and even more hell-bent on Glee Club's destruction. Hell-O Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in "Sectionals", Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. She also has a secret plan to get rid of Rachel by having Santana and Brittany seduce Finn. The Power of Madonna Sue then blackmails Figgins into playing Madonna's hits over the loud speaker all day long, and tells her Cheerios they have to find younger men like Madonna dated. This inspires Will, and angers Sue, leading the hair insults to start up again. The insults backfire, having Will come back at her short hair. She then reveals to Kurt and Mercedes that she used chemicals in her hair when she was a little girl to bleach her hair like Madonna, as her album "True Blue" was released on Sue's 6th birthday (this reveals that she was born June 30, 1980). This leads Kurt and Mercedes to give her a makeover and recreate Madonna's Vogue video. Home Sue owns the auditorium for a week for the Cheerios, because she gonna have an interview. Also instructs Kurt and Mercedes to lose weight, especially Mercedes. Bad Reputation Kurt finds a video of Sue Sylvester dancing to Physical. After Finn posts it on the Internet, it circulates around the school quickly. She then complains to Principal Figgins about the situation and presents the "Glist". It is a list based a hotness quotient. In the teacher's lounge, she immediately clashes with new teacher Brenda Castle. Castle even makes a point to laugh at her. Everyone is laughing about her which means no one is afraid of her anymore. Realizing how it is to be laughed at, she apologizes to her sister for not protecting her more. After that, Sue becomes a counselor to Emma and helped her confront Will about cheating. After the endless laughter from everyone, Sue thought it was karma getting back at her for what she did to everyone. Kurt confronts her about posting the video but Sue thanks him. It turns out she got a call from Olivia Newton-John and they both sing Physical in a video. It makes her become a top 700 recording artist and gets back at the teachers by showing it to them. Sue confronts her sister and tells her she just needed an attitude change and the only person she needed to persuade is her. She gives her cut of the profits to her sister's nursing home. Laryngitis Sue advises Kurt to get his father. Also tell Mercedes that nobody quits Cheerios, you either die or I kick you off. Dream On Sue had sex with Bryan Ryan. Sue, again try to make impossible Will's life, saying that Bryan got a minor. Funk Will, tired of Sue, takes revenge on her, seducing her and then dump her on a date. Then Sue depressed, is revived by the same Will. Journey It is revealed that she will be one of the four celebrity judges at the Regionals. This knowledge puts New Directions in a state of despair as Sue is finally in the position to ensure that they do not place at Regionals and therefore, ending Glee Club. At Regionals, Sue makes it seem like she wants to put New Directions in last place. However, after the other judges make harsh remarks about New Directions, she attempts to come to their defense.The other judges then write her off, stating that it's laughable that she's considered a celebrity. After the votes are placed, Sue is the one chosen to read the results revealing Aural Intensity came in second and Vocal Adrenaline placed first, meaning New Directions came in last and, due to Will's deal with Figgins, would be forced to disband. As Will is emptying out the former Glee Club room, Sue approaches him and begins bragging about how she has proven that she can wipe Glee Club off the face of the earth. She then states that while she doesn't like Will, she truly admires the work he has done with his students. It is then revealed that she was actually the sole vote for New Directions at the competition. Then, when they failed to place, she promised Figgins to never mention their "affair" ever again in exchange for giving Glee Club one more year. Season Two Audition Sue seems truly done with trying to end Glee Club. When Principal Figgins informs Sue and Will that they will each be losing ten percent of their budget to the new football coach, Sue immediately decides that she must stop her. In doing so, she teams up with Will and they both begin bullying Coach Beiste in hopes that she will be unable to cope and resign, thus restoring their budgets. Sue goes so far as to get Brittany to accuse Coach Beiste of inappropriate touching and recommends Beiste be fired and placed on the last train to London registration list, however Will convinces Brittany to admit that she had made the story up before any damage is done. Sue then presents Shannon with a "peace offering" of cookies made with dog poop. When Will tells Sue he is no longer going to bully Shannon, Sue immediately contacts Dustin Goolsby, the new director of Vocal Adrenaline, to have him lure potential star, Sunshine Corazon, out of New Directions. .]] Britney/Brittany Sue catches Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to a video of his interview with Rachel while she was wearing an outfit from ...Baby One More Time and concludes that Britney Spears brings out the animal in people. When New Directions perform Toxic at the homecoming assembly (another Britney Spears song), seeing as the students are enjoying the performance, she declares that the assembly had turned into a "Britney Spears sex riot" and pulls the fire alarm, causing students to run into her. She, of course, blames the injury she got as a result of pulling the alarm on Will and informs him that she will be contacting a lawyer and suing him. No more has been heard of the lawsuit since. Grilled Cheesus When New Directions begin singing religious songs, she goes to Principal Figgins citing separation of church and state to try to force them to stop. Surprisingly, Figgins sides with Will believing that students should be allowed to practice whatever faith they choose. She then tries to appeal to the school board, but cannot do anything without an official complaint from a student. She convinces Kurt to be the one to file the complaint. Emma furiously storms into Sue's office and demands to know why she wants to take away what could be his only comfort in his time of need. It is revealed that she doesn't believe in God because when she was younger, she prayed for her sister to get better, but nothing ever changed. She further states that she believes convincing someone to believe in a fantasy, however comforting it may be, is cruel. However, after a conversation with her sister, Sue becomes emotional explaining to her why she doesn't believe in God. Jean then simply states that she believes God makes no mistakes and asks Sue if she would like if she prayed for her, to which Sue says yes. At the end of the episode, she watches the kids sing One of Us. When Will asks if she will report him, she says she won't. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sue doesn't like the fact that the Glee club is doing Rocky Horror, because Halloween is her favorite holiday. But when two studio officers offer her a special engagement for a local Emmy, she is all over doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show. She helps cast Eddie and Frank-n-Furter, and re wrote the script.GleefullGleek (talk) 15:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Never Been Kissed Sue does not have that big a role but upon learning that Coach Beiste quit, she calls Will to the auditorium and shoots off two confetti machines, laughing maniacally. The Substitute Sue uses Lauren Zizes' sickness to infect Figgins and becomes acting principal. She takes the chance to totally abuse her power and begins a war on junk food, banning tater tots, which angers Mercedes, who stuffs her LeCar (apparently one of seven existing cars in the world) tailpipe with tots. Sue also began to get along with Holly Holliday, Will's Spanish class and Glee club substitute. By the end of the episode, after Holly admits that she doesn't really know what she's doing, Sue (after firing Will) reinstates him. Furt Learning that Rod is engaged to Andrea, which he announces on the air, she immediately reports that she will be married - to herself. This wedding brings her Nazi-hunting mother Doris Sylvester (Carol Burnett) to town. Meanwhile, still principal, Sue expels Dave Karofsky after hearing that the latter threatened to kill Kurt. But the school board overrides her decision and she resigns as principal in protest, promising Kurt that she will try her best to protect him. But Kurt is too terrified of Karofsky and transfers to Dalton Academy. With the wedding taking place at home, Sue "uninvites" Doris after Doris frequently remarks that the whole wedding is ridiculous. A Very Glee Christmas Sue rigs the staff Secret Santa—swaps the name draw for one that has only her name—to get more presents. What she's done is uncovered by Will and Beiste, who take back the presents in order to donate them to needy children. Will's last words to her as he walks out, triumphant, are "you're a Grinch, Sue," thus inspiring her next move: dress up as the Grinch (Becky as her rein-dog) and wreak havoc on the choir room. It's done in a manner mimicking the actual Grinch movies. Brittany even comes in and takes the place of the little Who girl the Grinch talks to as Santa. At the end, as the Glee Club sings Fahoo Doray, she feels Christmas spirit herself, and gets the Glee Club kids to come with her decorate Will's house. Will: "I thought you hated the holidays, Sue." Sue: "No, Will. I just hate you." Will: "Merry Christmas, Sue." Sue: "Merry Christmas,Will." The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sue forces Santana, Brittany and Quinn to choose between Glee Club and the Cheerios. She also tries to fire Brittany out of a cannon. This ultimately leads to her losing her three star cheerleaders to Glee Club, and leads to her vendetta against Will, and goal to destroy the Glee Club to both grow in intensity. Comeback Sue joins the Glee Club and tries to make Mercedes and Rachel enemies. Her plan ultimately fails. After Will brings her to a hospital and sings with some of the terminally-ill children, she is inspired and she, with the rest of Glee Club, sing Sing by My Chemical Romance. She also becomes the new Coach for Aural Intensity. Blame It on the Alcohol Sexy Sue makes a brief appearance at The Lima Bean where she confides to Sweet Porcelain (and Blaine), that the Glee Club is doing "sexy." Kurt denies that they're either allies or friends, which Sue seems to have been assuming (after trying to protect Kurt from Karofsky, expelling the bully then resigning as Principal to protest his return to the school. Kurt hadn't forgotten everything else Sue had done to Glee Club prior, though.) and he doesn't buy into her destroy-the-Glee-Club antics. Interestingly, Blaine does. ]] Original Song Sue tells Will that she has chosen songs that will appeal to each specific judge. The song is later revealed to be Jesus is My Friend, targeted toward the religious judges. She is then seen at Regionals watching the glee clubs, and after she figures out that Aural Intensity lost, and the New Directions won, she punches Carla Turlington Stevens (the governor's wife), in the face, knocking her out. A Night Of Neglect Sue recruits Dustin Goolsby from Vocal Adrenaline, Sandy Ryerson and Terri Delmonico in a group called League of Doom. She makes the group in order to destroy New Directions and Will Schuester. After Dustin and Sandy fails their missions, she orders Terri to take actions. Rumours Sue tells Terri that she has resuscitated McKinley High's newspaper (the Muckracker) and the publication will ignore the facts. This proves true - the next issue runs a load of gossip primarily about the glee kids. Later, the we find out that the questions Brittany interviews Will with were written by Sue, who asks Will why exactly he's helping April (who had come back to recruit Will to Broadway with her). Prom Queen We learn in Prom Queen that Sue is the prom coordinator. When Figgins informs her that New Directions will be performing at prom, Sue is initially against it but agrees as long as the club will not perform the worst numbers they've ever done. Later, Sue is seen guarding the punch bowl in case anyone should try to spike it. When Artie does try (per Puck's orders), she drags him to his office and threatens to pull out some of his teeth if he does not tell her who told him to spike it. Artie is narrowly saved from having his teeth pulled out when Becky informs Sue that Finn and Jesse have started fighting in the gym. Sue then throws them both out, despite Quinn's protests. Funeral Finn and Kurt are in the nursing home with Sue, sorting through her sister Jean's belongings. Kurt discovers a copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory which Sue says Jean would watch at least three times a week. Sue takes only one stuffed animal, saying that she doesn't need any more mementos of Jean and that she only asked the Glee Club to plan the funeral to make sure the service would be full, since Jean didn't know a lot of people. As Sue arrives at the funeral home with Will, she discovers the club has decorated the casket with props from Jean's favorite movie. As she tries to eulogize her sister Sue breaks down and is unable to continue. Mr Schuester takes over and gives the speech- which is shown to move the kids to tears: :"I miss my sister. Every night at 10 or so, she used to call me on the phone, and when I asked her why, she'd tell me that her body told her... she wanted to hear my voice. I miss my sister. The smell of her shampoo. The way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you; it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness. Then I remember Jean. I remember a life led with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her? But I can't and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just going to miss her. I love you Jeanny. Rest in peace". After the funeral, Sue thanks Will for all that he's done, and apologies to him for being a bully and not the kind of friend that they both deserved. She tell him how Jean, despite not knowing Will, always defended him to Sue and feels that Jean would want her to move past her petty vendetta against him. She then informs Will that she would be running for political office in order do something about the insane levels of health care costs that unfortunately burdened Jean during most of her life. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Sue runs for congress on a platform of cutting the arts in schools. Becky tells her the news that she is in 9th place with 6% of the votes, which leads her to the decision that she needs to appeal to people by fighting against something. Her annoyance at the purple pianos leads her to base her campaign on cutting the arts in schools. She records a new Sue's Corner in which she states her new vendetta against the arts in public schools. She directs new cheerleading co-captains, Santana and Becky to sabotage the pianos being used for the glee club recruitment drive. At the cheerleading tryouts, Will glitterbombs Sue, with Emma videoing, saying that cutting the arts from schools will make things worse for students. I Am Unicorn Sue features Quinn in an anti-arts commercial for her congressional campaign. Asian F Sue only watches Run the World (Girls). Pot O' Gold Sue's run for congress picks up steam. She was able to persuade Principal Figgins to stop funding for the school's production of West Side Story. She is furious when she discovers that Burt is running against her, and promises to beat him. Mash Off Sue starts a smear campaign to ruin the candidacy of Burt Hummel, her biggest rival. She, along with Will and Burt, tell Santana about Reggie Salazar's campaign ad that will out her as a lesbian. Sue apologizes to Santana saying that she was responsible for the tone of the campaign and that she failed to consider the consequences. I Kissed a Girl Sue realizes that her sexuality is now under scrutiny, thanks to Salazar's campaign ad. She goes through her little black book of booty calls to find herself a man to bolster her campaign image. She chooses Cooter Menkins. When Shannon Beiste sees Sue and Cooter at Breadstix, she asks them if they are dating. Cooter confirms it while Sue smiles. Burt Hummel wins the election while Sue came in third. Cooter asks what this means for him and Sue, and Shannon says that she wants to know the same thing. Sue says that having Cooter as a boyfriend is the best thing that has happened to her since she met Becky Jackson. Shannon claims that she won't give up Cooter without a fight. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sue asks Artie, Kurt, and Blaine to come with her to the homeless shelter and sing for the homeless, because this is her first Christmas without Jean, and she wants to keep her mind occupied. Later, Sue verifies with New Directions that they can come on Friday, but Artie points out that their Christmas special is on that day, so they can't make it. On Friday, Sue is at the homeless shelter with Quinn and Sam and points out that they won't have enough food. New Directions shows up with a turkey and asks to sing a song, Sue says they can as long as it's not Jingle Bells, because that's the only song the janitor has been playing all night, she enjoys New Directions performance of Do They Know It's Christmas?. Yes/No Sue gives Becky advice on how to get Artie, but says that she could do better. She is shocked and disappointed when she finds out that Shannon and Cooter eloped, and when Emma complains that she wants to marry will, Sue tells her to just ask him. She then sings backup for Wedding Bell Blues with Bieste. Artie confronts sue when Becky sexts him, and she tells him that if he doesn't want to go out with Becky, he should treat her like a normal person and tell her, so she can move on. Sue gives Emma a flower during We Found Love along with Beiste and other people. Sue helps comfort Becky when Artie dumps her by eating ice cream and watching TV, since they both lost someone. The Spanish Teacher Sue tells the boys of New Directions, excluding Kurt and Artie, that they should be sperm donors. She tells Will she is wants to have a child but was dismayed by the options she saw at the sperm bank. She tells Will that she had her eggs frozen in the late 1970s, despite the fact that the technology didn't exist at the time, by doing it herself and storing them at Kroger. She tells Will she is a shoo-in to get the tenure position due to her seniority and her proven ability as a champion. She then gives Will a cup to make a donation and ensure her child is born with a full head of hair. Figgins informs Sue that there is a student complaint about her. Roz Washington is also in the room to provide some constructive criticism about her Cheerios. The Cheerios perform a routine with Roz's updated moves as Sue looks on with annoyance. She confronts Roz with her theory that she is waiting for Sue to go on maternity leave to take her job. Roz is shocked by the idea and tells her to "wake up and smell the menopause," along with a string of insults. Roz says she doesn't need to steal Sue's job because she is convinced Figgins is going to give it to her. Emma hands Sue a pamphlet titled "Please Don't Hog My Fiancee's Nog", and tells her how inappropriate her request was. Emma asks why she asked Will. Sue admits it is because of her own mean streak compared with Will's ability to always be good and optimistic in the face of her insults. Sue confronts Santana, assuming she lodged the complaint against her because of her decision to make Becky the co-captain. Santana also expresses shock at Sue's comment that she's planning to have a baby. Sue tells Will she's found a better donor than him. Becky gives Sue an injection for her fertility treatments and then confesses to making the complaint against Sue. Becky is worried that Sue isn't as focused on the Cheerios as she used to be. Sue thanks her for the feedback, and Becky tells her she's going to be a great mom. Sue smiles as Becky leaves. On My Way Sue brings Quinn into her office and tells her that she is pregnant. She asks her what helps against morning sickness and she replies that eating saltines, drinking herbal tea, and sucking on lollipops helps. Sue thanks her for the useless advice and Quinn asks her if she can rejoin the Cheerios. Sue says that it would be unfair to the kids practicing all year and kicks her out of her office, because she has to puke after smelling hot dog water. In a faculty meeting to discuss Karofsky's attempted suicide, Sue begins to cry. She initially blames it on hormones, but she then admits she is disappointed in herself. She points out that she was the principal dealing with Kurt and Karofsky's situation and she knew something was off about Karofsky. Later, Sue calls Quinn back into her office and tells her that she admires her and gives her a Cheerios uniform. Sue later meets Will at the wedding and congratulates him for winning Regionals. She says she wants to help will win Nationals. Big Brother Figgins tells Sue the he is making Roz Washington the co-coach of the Cheerios. Roz proceeds to insult Sue at length. She questions Figgins' decision, but he declares that with the pregnancy, she hasn't been able to keep up with her duties to ensure a National Championship for the Cheerios. She guarantees him a National Championship, but instead of the Cheerios, her promise is for the New Directions. She takes over Booty Camp, and in typical fashion is mean to all of them, including throwing Mercedes' phone into the seats causing it to shatter because she was texting. She describes them as "nothing but a coven of tardy; narcissistic bloated bags of cellulite who will stab each other in the back at the first glimpse of a solo in a competition hosted by a late night horror movie host." Will suggests that they should be trying to inspire the kids, not crush them. She mentions to Will and Emma that she will be going to her doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby. They offer to go with her because they feel no one should be alone for such an important milestone. The amniocentesis results show that the baby is a girl, however there are some irregularities. Later, Becky shows up in Sue's office. When Becky says that she heard about Sue's baby, she assumes that Becky is aware of the "irregularities". Becky indicates that she only heard that the baby is a girl. Sue confirms that it is a girl, "just like you," likely indicating that the irregularities in the amnio show that the baby could have Down Syndrome. Becky gives Sue a parenting tip. "Try to work on your patience." Sue resumes leading Booty Camp, refusing to answer the unasked question of which celebrity is the father of her baby. She says that she behaved badly, but she is hoping that some of the glee club's optimism and decency will rub off on her unborn child. Saturday Night Glee-ver Sue convinces Will to make New Directions perform songs from the album of Saturday Night Fever and offer the winners a prize. She then participates in the performance of Night Fever ''with the rest of New Directions. Later on, she tries to convince Kurt and Mercedes to give Wade high heels and tell him to dress as a woman at Regionals so that Vocal Adrenaline will lose. Then she helps Santana plan for a scholarship at Louisville with the help of Brittany. She performs with New Directions at the end of the episode with ''Stayin' Alive. Choke Roz tells Sue about the Glee girls joking about domestic violence when they see Coach Beiste's black eye. They are joined by Shannon and Will. Sue says that "John Goodman (Shannon), Black Sue (Roz), and Original Recipe Sue (Sue) are going to take care of it." The three of them speak to the Glee girls about domestic violence. They give them an assignment to sing songs about empowerment, encouraging them to get out of a bad situation. She is upset when the girls choose to perform Cell Block Tango, saying it provides the wrong message. She and Roz confront Shannon about leaving during the performance. Shannon admits that Cooter did give her the black eye. Roz asks why she didn't fight him back, but Shannon says she's not a violent person. Sue tells her she has to get out of the house. Shannon admits she's afraid to leave him because she doesn't think anybody else will ever love her. Sue tells her that she can stay with her that night. Sue confronts Shannon that she didn't stay at her house. Shannon says she spent the night moving in with her sister, though it is later revealed that she eventually went back to give Cooter another chance. Prom-asaurus Sue does morning PA announcements at the school and give a back-handed thanks to whoever left her maternity gifts while admitting her "trash can will find them delicious". She then announces the nominees for Prom King and Queen. When she doesn't announce Becky as a nominee, Becky takes out her frustration on the xylophone. Sue says it's an antique. Sue later confronts Becky saying she had declared war on xylophones and ransacked the cafeteria line. Becky says she wanted to be Prom Queen like she saw in a commercial. Sue mentions that advertisements are realistic. She says that Becky just didn't have the votes. Her campaign posters actually said "Veto for Becky Jackson" and says that Becky is a bitch with a bad attitude. At the prom, Sue offers to bring her to prom and make her deputy in charge of protecting the punch bowl. Sue encourages the students to try her special "Prombrosia" punch, saying she believes it's her best batch ever. One of the ingredients is Visine. Sue breaks up a near-fight between Finn and Joe, asking if she's going to have to eject Finn from yet another prom. When Tina gets punch, Sue accuses her of trying to spike the punch. She is pleased to see Becky proudly walk in with the make-shift crown on that Puck made for her. Becky distracts her as Puck finally manages to fulfill his dream of spiking the punch. Props Sue has Kurt and Mercedes in her office confronting them about the success of Unique and blaming them for it, claiming she doesn't remember encouraging them to do what they did. She then pulls out a dress and says Kurt needs to wear it as their only chance of winning at Nationals, but Kurt refuses. She continues to act as though Kurt will comply when she and Will announce the setlist, including Kurt leading The Troubletones as "Porcelina". She also claims to have been Jennifer Beals' body double in Flashdance as she introduces welding props for Flashdance... What A Feeling. Sue switches with Will during Tina's Dream. After the dream, Sue screams out choreography direction for Flashdance and admonishes them as an unmitigated disaster. Sue shows secret footage Kurt obtained of Vocal Adrenaline and Unique. She continues to insist that one of the boys must dress in drag for the competition. Because Kurt won't "be a team player", she tells the group that she has ordered 18 little people to use in the performance. Puck walks in dressed in a dress and blonde wig. Sue respects his commitment, but says he's the ugliest woman she's ever seen, saying she thought Puck was Beiste's sister. Shannon walks into Sue's office with a suitcase saying she wants to be a chaperone for Nationals. When Sue questions that she already packed a bag, she admits she left Cooter. Sue gets up to hug her Nationals When Will and some girls are helping Mercedes while the latter is sick in Nationals, Sue is present, and she promises to help Mercedes get back on her feet, which she succeeds at: Mercedes is able to perform at the competition. Sue sits in the audience to watch this competition later on. After the New Directions win Nationals, she is told by Figgins that she can stay head of the Cheerios, because she helped them to win. In a hallway scene, she tells Emma and Will that she knows she became teacher of the year again because Becky read the results, which is a lie, however, because the award goes to Will. Sue smiles and congratulates for Will's win, genuinely happy for him, she mouths the words to We Are The Champions. Goodbye Sue is first seen in her office cleaning her Nationals trophy for Cheerios with Coach Roz Washington as she congratulates Sue. After that Quinn comes to give her uniform back. Sue gives it back, telling her she is retiring the uniform. Sue shares that she thought Quinn reminded her of herself, but knows how different she is. Knowing that she will go far and can't wait to be able to say she knew her back in the day. Quinn hugs Sue as her way of saying goodbye, both crying. Sue can be seen at Graduation along with Will and Coach Beiste to watch the Glee kids graduate. Sue hugs Will with her happy expressions. Season Four The New Rachel Sue informs Will that with Glee Club's new popularity he must be ruthless about accepting new students. Later she introduces Kurt to her baby, Robin and also to her "new head bitch" Kitty who insults Kurt. She tells him not to listen to her even though it is what the whole school thinks and congratulates Kurt on defeating the social stereotype that only jocks wonder around school after they graduate. Britney 2.0 Sue kicks Brittany off the Cheerios after her performance of Hold It Against Me because she has a low GPA. She is later seen watching in horror, the Glee Club’s performance of Gimme More. Brittany later visits her and informs her that she as president orders Sue to reinstate her as a cheerleader. Sue informs her that her plans is terrible but reveals she is impressed that Brittany actually possesses some logic. She agrees to reinstate her if she improves her grades and can graduate. Brittany reveals to her that she is being tutored by Will and Emma and achieved a C- grade on her exam. Sue then lets Brittany back in the cheerios. Makeover Sue interrupts Will as he tries to come up with themes for the setlist at Sectionals. She declares his ideas terrible. She then tells him he never had any good ideas but instead only was chasing his childhood dream of a National Championship which is now over. She then attempts to crush his optimism and says he'll be an alcoholic, morbidly obese, or both in a few years. She then encourages him to quit and go for a new career, suggesting moving on to careers in motivational hot air balloon posters and pedophile birthday clown. Sue moderates the presidential debates in front of a small crowd indicating Figgins is out due to "religious fever". She mentions two wrinkles to this year's contest, mentioning that the candidates are all Glee Club members and that there is a meaningless addition of vice presidential candidates. She is frustrated by Artie's extensive response to her question, "Who in God's name gives a hot, wet, steamy dump about student government?" She announces the winner of the presidential election. She asks Becky to give a xylophone flourish, but she just stares at her. As Sue exercises in her office, Will interrupts her to say he is taking some of her advice and has mailed in an application to join an arts education panel. He says he needs a colleague recommendation letter. Sue interrupts him to say she already wrote it. He reads the letter full of untrue praise. She says she wants him out of the school, and she thinks she even means it in a good way for a change. The Role You Were Born To Play Sue first appears when Wade and Marley are discussing the Musical roles. She informs them that at first she thought they were two girls talking but then realised that Wade was in the bathroom. She nicknames him Tina "Stomache" Turner and Urethra Franklin. She tries to give Marley a mean nickname but fails to think of one and leaves. Later she is seen in Figgin's Office arguing with Finn about his casting of Wade/Unique as Rizzo in Grease. Finn counters this by calling her a bigot to which she states that she has had gay cheerios, both boy (Kurt) and girl (Santana and Brittany). She asks Will that he stop Finn from casting Unique however as Finn is director, Will can't. Finn then crosses a line when listing reasons why Sue should accept this referring to her baby Robin as a retard. Sue walks up to Finn and leaves. Glease Sue stomps into the club and demands that Will and Finn go to Figgins' office. She is still upset that Finn is acting coach, and doesn't think that he has the maturity or credentials since he just barely graduated. However Figgins and Will still stands by his decision since he is just a volunteer, but that doesn't sit well with her. She threatens to go back to her glee-hating ways, and leaves the office in anger, and goes on a huge destructive rampage. Sue is later in the staff room when Finn walks in. She immediately refuses this, but Finn insists that he's just trying to apologize for his remark about her baby. Sue doesn't accept her apology and believes that Finn is full of hate. Just about he's about to leave for rehearsal, Sue tells him that since he is not a staff member, he can't reserve the auditorium. So she booked the room for her Cheerios, and having Finn force to find a new rehearsal space. Her next step in foiling the musical is by bringing in Wade's parents. She called them informing them of his role, and his parents were unaware of it. They support him, but believe that Unique should appear time-to-time, and are afraid of his safety. Therefore, they were forced to pull him out of the show, leaving Finn with no Rizzo. Thanksgiving Sue is seen in the audience for Sectionals with Robin and has plans that when Robin wakes up it will be during New Directions performance and her wailing will distract everyone from their performance. When Will arrives Sue makes a sarcastic comment towards him and Emma. Swan Song Personality Sue is the ultimate alpha-personality in all the episodes. Seen, always, as calculating, ruthless, devious, sneaky, egotistical, pompous, sarcastic, arrogant, vindictive, sadistic, scheming, manipulative, ungrateful, immoral, sociopathic, cruel, spiteful, bitter, dishonest, greedy, treacherous, dirty, sly, brutal, diabolical, sinister, pure evil, vain, vicious, ambitious, rotten, nasty and unscrupulous. She is without a moral compass and possesses no scruples and conscience. She is also an extremist who shows no compassion, love or concern to anyone but herself and her sister. She will often do anything and everything in her power to get what she wants and she usually doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. With a sense of great entitlement, she will ignore all rules and regulations that work against her, but have no issue using those same rules against others. Sue's height also leads her to speak down to people, and to name drop and speak of herself as something beyond everyone else. Sue doesn't handle emotional pain well. If for whatever reason she gets hurt, she will take it out on everyone around her, normally by destroying anything around her and insulting people. These scenes are a scary kind of comical, dramatic music in the background and Sue throwing things around viciously but at the same time it makes Sue look powerless for all her strength. She's very good at holding grudges to unhealthy, almost super-villain levels, particularly her desire to destroy the Glee Club ''for getting money that had once been promised to her Cheerios. Sometimes she ignores these grudges in the short term, when external events reach the softer side she keeps locked deep inside herself. Sue makes it a point to make fun of Will's hair, often commenting about his curls and his perm,even saying he looks like a sheep and she can't help but picture "small birds laying sulfurous eggs" in his hair and it revolts her. Sue also holds no man or woman to her loyalty to anyone save herself and her sister. For example, despite both being members of the school staff, Sue is more than willing to betray Will at the drop of a hat. The same held true for Quinn, who for a long time was a loyal member of her cheerleading squad, and who Sue kicked out for being pregnant. We see, however, that Sue's aggression and unreliability stem largely from a difficult childhood. Her mannerisms are very much in parallel with her mother's,a woman who left Sue to take care of herself and her handicapable sister at a young age. This explains why she has such a thick emotional shell surrounding her more vulnerable qualities.This softer self isn't gone,just very well hidden from the world, and when it does leak out she's sure to push it back in before too long. Sue is very loving towards her sister Jean, who suffers from Down's Syndrome and who Sue visits as often as she can.This love for her sister caused Sue to donate money to the school to help disabled kids and to allow a student with Down's syndrome to join the Cheerios. After Jean's passing, the memories Sue relived lead her to apologize to Will for being a bully as opposed a supportive friend, and she called off her vendetta against Glee, an act that is likely to be overlooked for comic effect by the writers for the first act of season 3, episode 1. Also, when Sue had thought she had found love, she became noticeably kinder and more understanding towards others, even Will and the Glee Club. However, when she found out she'd been cheated on, she returned back to her old cruel and vicious nature. This kind/cruel dichotomy has happened many times.Her fluctuating personality can change from episode to episode depending on the circumstances, showing perhaps how unstable and lonely, her character is. An alternative theory is Sue's absolute lack of concrete character as highlighted her absolute ability to have coherent, predictable allegiances and stance is actually the result of a complete authorial disregard for continuity. Sue's age has been somewhat a mystery throughout the series thus far. In Power Of Madonna we get the first news of her age when in self monologue she admits she's about to turn thirty despite the fact that she looks like someone in her forties/fifties. As well as that, in Furt, we can clearly see on her dating profile that it says her age is "27". And in "Funeral", it's revealed her sister made it well past fifty, and it was said in previous episodes she and Sue went to school together. In a deleted scene from Mash Off it is revealed that she is infact 52 years old. Her sharp wit and quick tongue leave funny, clever, and often insane proclamations in their wake, and while they're mostly ill-intended, and usually directed at Will Schuester, are some of the best lines of the show. Relationships Rod Remington In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a Swingers contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Principal Figgins Although they have not had an actual relationship,after being suspended,Sue took Figgins out to dinner,with Figgins assuring her he wasn't going to back down about her suspension.Sue proceeds to slip Figgins a date rape drug,after which he wakes up in bed naked,next to Sue,who then threatens Figgins to tell his wife about their night.Whether she actually had sex with him,is unknown.Sue has since relinquished the blackmail in exchange for giving New Directions another year. Bryan Ryan as Bryan Ryan.]] When a former rival of Will and member of the school board arrives to cut costs, he initially intends to shut down Glee due to his resentment following his failed music career.When Will rekindles Bryan's love of Glee,he turns his attention to cutting the Cheerio's budget.His derisive and sneering behavior seems to strike a familiar chord with Sue when they confront each other about the cuts leading to a witty encounter, despite their lack of wit. Will Schuester Initially Will and Sue had an amicable working relationship. When Will's glee club began taking funds from the Cheerios, Sue became horribly vindictive and began doing everything possible to destroy the group. In the hopes of teaching her a lesson,Will tried to convince her he had romantic feelings for her by seducing her with a song and asking her out to dinner. She waited all night for him before being bluntly told, "Your date's not coming. You got stood up." Indignant and furious, Sue confronted Will who informed her that what he did to her is exactly what she does to their students. Hurt and humiliated, Sue fell in a deep depression and withdrew from coaching the Cheerios before Nationals.Realizing how important Sue was to her Cheerios and their futures, Will made amends and Sue returned to normal with a bit more respect for Will than before. Sue would later admit to her respect for him when she realized how much he affects the lives of the glee kids and proceeded to help them get another year. She and Will temporarily became "friends" of sorts in their mutual vendetta against Beiste, which ended when Will realized how unfair it was to Beiste and called if off. For the rest of the school year, Sue attempted to destroy the Glee Club and Will in particular, forming a League of Doom and coming up with plans that were slowly becoming more vicious. However after her sister Jean passed away, Sue called off the vendetta against Will after he and the Glee Club helped with Jean's funeral. Cooter Menkins Sue begins dating Cooter to halt rumors about her sexuality. This relationship was probably called off after Sue's loss in the election. Sue later finds out Cooter has married Shannon Beiste. Songs Solos Season One: B4s glee0420b 117904d.jpg|Vogue (The Power of Madonna) Solos (In a Duet) Season One Gleephysical.jpg|Physical (Olivia Newton-John) (Bad Reputation) Season Two Tumblr lc1vkfwAGc1qa93cao1 500.jpg|Ohio (Doris Sylvester) (Furt) Back-Up Vocals Unreleased Songs Season Two *This Little Light of Mine'' (Will) (Comeback) Season Three *[[Oklahoma!|''Oklahoma!]] (Mash Off) Season Four *Mister Monotony (Will) (Cut from Makeover) Trivia *Sue was the first main character to appear in the series, though it might have been Quinn, since the Cheerio's appear first, although it's hard to tell. Santana was not a main character at the time, and Brittany first appeared in Showmance. She is, however, not the first character to appear on the show. *Sue briefly became the New Directions's co-director, taking the minority students - Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Mike, Matt - into her own glee club entitled "Sue's Kids" (Throwdown). In Comeback, Sue returns to New Directions for a single week being enlisted as a member. *Claims to have been a Special Ops soldier involved in "that My Lai misunderstanding". She also mentions having been to the Falklands and having taken part in the capture of General Noriega. *Sue's reason for why she wears her hair short is because it was badly damaged when she and her sister tried to dye their hair blonde using various household chemicals, including napalm and ammonia, in an attempt to emulate Madonna. She still suffers from it, which is why she so often makes jokes about Will Schuester's hair (The Power of Madonna). *Seems to truly care about Kurt, despite frequently referring to him as "Lady". She has since taken to calling him "Porcelain", after Kurt claimed "Lady" was a hurtful, and Sue offered him a change in nickname (Furt). *Frequently calls Emma by different names including Edna, Arlene, Irma, and Elmo. Though referred to Emma by her real name only once in Pilot. *Told Terri Schuester that she doesn't have a uterus, which she later explains she had removed so she can lose weight. Also claims to have had her tear glands removed, even though she has been seen crying. Both have now been proven completely false, seeing as Sue is pregnant. *Was born in the Panama Canal Zone. *Is (supposedly) 1/16 Comanche Indian. *Wears glasses when reading or writing. *Rumored to have posed for ''Penthouse magazine and to have been on horse estrogen (according to a voice-over by Will in the extended version of the Pilot episode). *Ran for public office twice, and tried to make the USA a monarchy. *Created a list, the "10 Ugliest Gingers" in school, which, according to Figgins, "the perpetrator would have been expelled if it hadn't been a member of the faculty!" Sue notes that she "stands by that list" (Bad Reputation). *Claims to have taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin (Hell-O). *Claims she hasn't eaten a solid meal since 1987. *In Journey, she states that Olivia Newton-John, with whom she recorded a new version of Physical is now "dead to her". *Often writes in a journal. *Hates The Rocky Horror Show, because when she was young, she took Jean to a show; the audience was so uncomfortable in the presence of a disabled person, they threw toast at them (unbeknownst to Sue, it's a standard practice to throw toast during the show, when the character Frank-N-Furter says the line "A toast!"). (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *In Showmance, after the Glee club performs Push It at an assembly Sue states she "has never seen anything that offensive in 20 years of teaching and that includes an elementary school production of "Hair". *Her lawyer is Gloria Allred. *Has given all the New Directions nicknames except for Puck and Lauren. *Thought that Sam was a girl during his performance of Baby. *Although frequently, Sue hasn't worn a tracksuit on many occasions, such as in Mash-Up where she wore a coat and tie, in The Power of Madonna where she wore random Madonna outfits while singing Vogue, in Furt where she wore a tracksuit gown, in Comeback where she wore a Catwoman costume during Lauren's performance of "I Know What Boys Like", and when performing "SING" she wore a plaid tracksuit, and in Rumours whilst wearing various disguises. *Rarely calls people by their real names, out of humor, affection, spite, or lack of interest in learning their names. *Is very talented at picking song selections when Will asks the kids to perform an anthem she was the only one that got the assignment right (Comeback). *Apparently directed "The Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders" made-for-TV movie in 1979 (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle), although she has suggested before that she was born in 1980. *Apparently she put cheerleading on the map (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *She had a tattoo of herself on her back, although her name was misspelled (Sue Syvlester), (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Sue owns a condo in Boca. *Sue can change disguises inhumanly fast, changing from David Bowie to Ann Coulter (Rumours). *Lies about her age, most recently saying that she is 31. *Sue is a hardcore fan of Madonna (The Power of Madonna). *Her housemaid is Imelda. *She is her own dentist. (The Prom Queen) *Has written a memoir entitled I'm a Winner and You're Fat. *Was the coach of Aural Intensity, so she could continue to smash New Directions. *Claims to have been born on June 30, 1980, though many of her trophies and life stories contradict her age. Stating she was 6 when Madonna's album "True Blue" was released, she was most likely 26. She also states that she is 29 in The Power of Madonna. In the deleted scene in which Sue performs in "Oklahoma!", the year is 1976, which is four years before her claimed birthyear. *After not being eligible to compete in nationals for the Cheerios, she claims to have nothing to live for, so Emma suggests that the Cheerios cheer for the teams at their school, which Sue sarcastically responds, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen" However in the 5th episode, the Cheerios are seen cheering for the football team. *Learned how to stop her pulse in CIA training. *Likes her coffee scalding (Pilot). *Says that Cooter is the best thing to happen to her since she met Becky. *Claims to have a positive screening for hepatitis. *On her online dating profile Sue lists the things she is most passionate about as extreme taxidermy, tantric yelling and poking the elderly with hidden pins (Furt). *She attended New Directions Regionals competition each year. First year, as a judge. Second year, as a show choir coach for Aural Intensity and third year, in the audience during the performances. *Made a sex tape with Oliver North in betamax, as mentioned in Saturday Night Glee-ver. *Her idol is Richard Millhouse Nixon as stated in The Substitute. *Seems to have no grip on history, as she believes Abraham Lincoln was gay and was responsible for Mrs. O'Leary's farm burning, and that George Washington traded an upskirt photo of Betsy Ross for the island of Manhattan to the Mexican Indians. *A parody from Cartoon Network called MAD Funny made a musical using Glee, and part of it said "Not sure if that's a guy!" which makes fun of her acting very tough and mean. *Has an online pharmacist (The Spanish Teacher). *When Becky asked her about her baby, Sue said it will be "just like you" implying that it will have downs syndrome. *The father of her baby is a celebrity. *Sue appears to be a fan of DC Comics, making references to characters on several occasions such as Solomon Grundy, Barbara Gordon, and the Legion of Doom. Sue has even worn a Catwoman costume. *Sue seems to be in possession of amazing connections, in many episodes Sue seems to know many celebrities. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, she planned to hunting from her helicopter with Sarah Palan, but Sarah canceled. This would also lead the viewers to believe she may have connection is the political pools or is somehow involved in the Republican party. *She is very wealthy. She claims to have a condo in Boca, a helicopter, is able to buy a large canon, and give money to the school for 3 new wheelchair ramps. She is also an internationally accepted symbol and is able to get boosters for her Cheerios, resulting in large sums of profit for her financially. Gallery 009~295.jpg 1132.jpg 300px-SueSeason2.jpg jane-lynch-sue-sylvester-treadmill-glee.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289693-350-450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289695-350-450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289712-350-450.jpg jane_lynch_glee.jpg Glee9000.jpg New directions.jpg GLEE-Bad-Reputation--550x380.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Jane.jpg Kurt en sue grilled cheesus.jpg 6a00d83451c17f69e20120a7663185970b-300wi.jpg imagCes.jpg imageVs.jpg You Fail.jpg sueee.jpg suevogue.gif tumblr_ma2pwkZmlK1qgyzvzo1_250.gif tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o3_400.jpg SueMO.png SueTPPP.png SueTPPP3.png 403GLE_403-sc34_0139_595.jpg SuePPP.png SueIKAG.png SueEMC.png Glee=3x01 - Sue.png|Sue losing her mind because of the Purple Piano Project 535672 353892551331121 130080290379016 892030 1866086429 n.jpg Tumblr m1uk3oUXbi1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmbbnb6JQl1qgkj12o1 500.jpg 0601_Jane-Lynch_Glee.gif 20091023-glee.jpg glee-sue-becky.jpg sue987654.jpg SueDances.png PuckPunch.png DTKICSue.jpg JoleneSue.jpg Tumblr m8m9j3z6xk1r8rydso2 250.gif Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png SueSylvester.gif Sue Season 4 Full Body.jpg Suerage5.gif Suerage4.gif Suerage3.gif Suerage2.gif Suerage1.gif Suerage.gif Suesylvestergif.gif RozSueRelationship.png File:Glee-4x10-4.jpg This.gif Quotes Navigational Sylvester, Sue Sylvester, Sue Category:William McKinley High School Teachers Category:Judges